


Then Whose Is She?

by jounouchikatsuya19



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, One Shot, Smut, listen i cant write this things without some kind of set up, smut with mild plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jounouchikatsuya19/pseuds/jounouchikatsuya19
Summary: Clemens Cove was hot. God, it was hot. This was Texas but, being so close to water made the air soupy. It was making you more aggravated. Aggravated that you all had to pack up and move again just as you were getting comfortable, aggravated that you couldn’t tell if the tingling on the back of your arm was sweat or just gnats, and aggravated over that damned Arthur Morgan.





	1. Humidity

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly inspired by faith-seeds! I was so happy to find a work to the Arthur Morgan tag so I decided to add my own! Also definitely read hers if you haven't already!
> 
> P.S. I named Arthur's horse Bagheera in my game so, I used that!  
> I hope y'all like it! I might re-work it a little bit if I find some mistakes.

Clemens Cove was hot. God, it was hot. This was Texas but, being so close to water made the air so soupy. You were sweating in places you didn't know you could sweat and it only added to the aggravation you had brewing. Aggravated that you all had to pack up and move again just as you were getting comfortable, aggravated that you couldn’t tell if the tingling on the back of your arm was sweat or just gnats, and aggravated over that damned Arthur Morgan.

 

Arthur had quite obviously taken a liking to you when he came to Valentine. You could see it and so could everyone else. He would bring back your favorite sweets on his trips out of camp and, some days, you’d get lucky and hear him call you “darlin’,” with that gruff voice of his. Hell, you’d see his jaw clench any time another man would get too friendly in conversation with you. But it'd be a cold day in hell before he’d call you his.

 

You knew men to be, well, frankly, stupid when it came to women but, there is only so much you yourself could take. One of the ridiculous things you put up with was sleeping with him. And, you mean just that. The two of you literally just slept next to each other in the same tent. Last night, one of his hands had brushed your thigh in his sleep and you haven’t stopped thinking about it. You’d seen the care his hands take in cleaning his guns. It was ridiculous but, how you wished his hands would carefully roam your body the way they do the stock of his carbine…

 

Maybe you could use a little rinse to cool your head. It _was_ hot. Too hot.

 

Hiking up your skirts, you made your way to the lake at the back of camp, greeting everyone you’d passed. While acknowledging Tilly, you completely missed the sudden ledge, and slipped down a hill. Thankfully, you’d fallen on your rump but, along with the twigs you landed on, you had snapped. Oh, that was it!

 

You’d let out a yelp when you slipped, alerting those nearby who’d heard you. “Are ya alright, Y/N?” Tilley asked, worried. You could tell she was slightly blaming herself from her tone.

 

Puffs of dust left your skirts when you shook them. After heaving a sigh and rolling your neck, you answered her. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Tilly, Abigail, Dutch, and Pearson had gathered at the ledge, looking down at you with concern. 

 

Pearson reached out a hand to help you back up, which you took, and gave him an appreciative smile. With a tug you were back up to the camp and Abigail moved a hair out of your face. “You have to pay better attention to your surroundings, silly thing.” You heard Dutch say with a chuckle.

 

Through the mild commotion, you could hear a horse approaching camp. On it, was the last person you wanted to see currently. Arthur. Brushing passed everyone, you stormed to your tent, grabbed a bed roll and bag, and made your way to him. He gave you a chaste smile, one that almost made you forget you were mad at him but it soon disappeared when he saw the scowl on your face. Hesitant he asked, “Everything alright, Y/N?”

 

You were already throwing your things on Bagheera’s back and snatched her lead from Arthur. “I am getting out of this camp for a while, and it would be a great favor to me if you didn’t follow me.” With a click of your tongue, you spun Bagheera around, and lead her out of the camp.

 

Arthur could only watch you trot off with his horse. He could’ve been an ass and whistled for her to come back but Bagheera liked you, it’s possible she wouldn’t have even listened. He also didn’t want to get shot today. He turned around to Dutch, “what the hell was that?”

 

Dutch only shook his head, and chuckled.

 

▪◊▪

 

The sun started to go down and you were still nowhere to be seen. It was making Arthur antsy. He had gotten to and finished his chores for the day. Skinning animals that were brought in, he ate lunch, and found he had time to journal in your absence.

 

You always liked watching him journal. There was a time he was deep into writing and, he caught you smiling at him. You had asked what he was writing about but he didn’t tell you. Instead, he offered to let you watch him draw when he did. After dinner became his favorite part of the day then. Everyone at camp wound down and he usually went straight back to sit on his cot to get started in his journal. Sometimes, you would check in with the other ladies, or even see what the fellas were up to, but you always found your spot on your furs and your chin rested on Arthur's thigh. It varied how much was spoken between you. Most days he would sketch the wildlife he’d seen on his trips for you, especially any wolves since they were your favorite. On rare occasions, you both sat in silence. He always invited you to sit on the cot with him, to which you'd politely decline. It bothered him that you never wanted to sleep on the cot but you insisted you were worried about rolling off it in your sleep. So, he took up to finding decent pelts and whatever else he could to make the ground more comfortable for you. Eventually, he brought back a bear with a pelt big enough for you both to sleep on. That’s when he ditched the cot himself and joined you on the ground.

 

Here he was presently, filling a page with drawings of flowers and succulents, but you hadn’t come back from whatever you were doing. He rummaged in his pocket for his watch—5:23pm. Dinner would be served up in another hour or so. With all his focus on his thoughts, Arthur hadn’t realized Dutch had approached him. “Worried about your woman?”

 

Arthur shot him a look, “She ain’t my woman,” he paused, “but, to answer your question, yes.”

 

Dutch scoffed incredulously, “Then whose, pray tell, is she?”

 

“She’s her own woman.”

 

“You know well what I meant, Arthur.” He reprimanded. “I’ve always known you to be a fool and thick skulled on top of it but, this is another breed of stupid.” The other man rose to his feet to leave but Dutch stepped in front of him. “Oh, no, you’re gonna sit for this one, son.” He said sternly. They stared each other down until Dutch raised an insistent eyebrow. Arthur grumbled as he swiped a hand down his face but he sat himself back down. “The first time you laid eyes on that girl, you decided she was yours. It wasn’t even a week here and you begged me to find a place for her with us. Hell, Arthur, you won’t let another man look at her unless it were one of us and she’s not your woman?”

 

Arthur had been biting his cheek, this is not the conversation he wanted to have right now. After a moment or two of silence, though, he finally spoke, “I care about her a lot, Dutch.”

 

Dutch sighed, neither man knew if it was in relief or frustration. “We all do, son. But, for you, it’s deeper than that.” He flicked his wrist, silently asking Arthur to make room for him. “She is here because she wants to be with you,” he began, “and, there ain’t an overprotective daddy in her ear telling her ‘no’.”

 

Finally it hit him, _really_ , hit him. Arthur had a wall up this entire time without even realizing and though the feelings for you were there, you were also paying for it while he was distant.

 

“Arthur, we are not long for this world, you and I know that. And with our line of work, the only guarantee is that there is no time to be stupid. Now, go find your woman.”

 

He didn’t hesitate.

 

▪◊▪

 

 

You couldn’t have gone far, Arthur told himself. You only grabbed a few things so he could only guess you weren’t running away for good. And he was right. A few miles from camp, he recognized Bagheera and his tent on a peak. He physically shuddered at the thought of you camping out here by yourself. There were enough predators around, and animals that could do you harm too.

 

So, Arthur, gave the sides of his (or rather John’s) horse a squeeze and they made their way up to you. As he got closer, he heard a whimper coming from the tent. Thinking the worst, he hopped off the horse and legged it the rest of the way. “Y/N? Are you o—?”

 

You were okay. You were fine, actually. He was expecting to find you and apologize. What he wasn't expecting was finding your with your blouse undone, your hair strewn around you, and two of your dainty fingers buried in your cunt. From the angle he was standing, he could even see your arousal coated on your thighs. Arthur was, simply put, speechless.

 

His attention was brought back to you when you let out a sigh, “Arthur…”

 

His jacket was off and thrown on the back of the horse in a second. He moved out of his suspenders as he closed the distance between you two. He knelt down before you, only to be stopped by your foot pushing him back by his forehead. He looked at you confused, then looked down to see your fingers still working inside you. He nearly wept watching you. “Why are you here?” You asked, your voice low and heavy with cupidity.

 

Thinking straight was not coming to him very well, a breeze waved by and he could smell you, making him close his eyes and swallow hard. That did not help. Once gaining some semblance of composure, he attempted speech. “I, uh,—Well, I—.” He started a hundred different sentences in his head but none of them particularly led anywhere.

 

“Came to apologize?” You helped him.

 

Taking your ankle in his hand he brought your foot down, placing it on his thigh. He let the back of his hand slowly follow your calf to your knee. “I came because I need you.” He said lowly, glancing down between your thighs. “And, God, do I want you, too.”

 

You didn’t realize you were biting your lip as you watched him handle you. “Who would’ve thunk that mouth of yours could express proper feelings?”

 

 He gave you a smirk, one that sent a spark straight to your sex. “Yeah, well, there’s plenty more my mouth can do.”

 

“Prove it. All of it.”

 

With that, you didn’t need to say anymore. Carefully moving your leg, he leaned forward, and his lips found yours. He gave you sweet and gentle kisses at first. His way of pinching himself, making sure all this was really happening. Once he was sure he wasn't dreaming, he nipped at your bottom lip in silent permission, and slipped his tongue in your mouth. You had removed your fingers to have both hands frame his face, one sliding to the back of his neck. He pressed his body against yours and you found your hips moving against the thick bulge in his pants. You sighed and let your head roll back as Arthur pulled away to start peppering kisses on your throat. You felt him shudder out a chuckle against your neck. “What’s so funny?”

 

One of his large hands moved to your hip and held it in place. “That’s mighty cute,” was all he said before licking a line up your neck and then biting down. A gasp escaped you as that pleasure shivered through your body. Oh, this man had too much power over you, but you wouldn’t have it any other way. You might’ve had your hip held in place but you were still able to wrap your legs around his waist, all while he still worked your neck.   

 

Your fingers moved to the buttons on his shirt and you surprised yourself at the minimal fumbling you managed while undoing them. Arthur shrugged to get the rest of it off and you were rewarded with the distinct honor of feeling his muscles work as he did. It was such a specific thing to find arousing, but, boy was it. You’d seen Arthur with his shirt off plenty of times—usually if he had to chop wood for camp—but it was a whole other thing to see that broad chest and those smooth shoulders shimmering in sweat hover over you. You didn’t realize you were staring until you glanced up to Arthur’s face and saw him smirking at you again. “Liking what ya’ see, darlin’?”

 

You pressed a palm to his ribs and slid it up to his chest slowly, enjoying the unique texture of his chest hair. But when you were done admiring his upper half (for the time being), you playfully pinched his nipple. “I always have.”

 

“That so?” He leaned down and kissed you sweetly again, “well, me too.”

 

You scoffed, a shit eating grin plastered on your face. “It’s about time you said so, don’t you think?”

 

“Enough of that,” he playfully scolded. His hands went to finish what you started on your blouse, freeing your breasts from the fabric. Although it brought you excitement to cool down from the heat, it brought you even more watching his eyes devour you. The weight and gravity of your breasts had them slightly drift to your sides. God, you were ethereal, he thought. Though you’d probably protest the thought as you were sweaty from the heat. That hardly mattered to him. Almost on their own, both his hands went to your chest and his mouth went to just under your nipple, you thought it odd feeling his mouth there but one hot, open mouthed kiss had you arch your back straight off the bedroll. You had let out a loud moan, and felt a smile against your skin as his tongue traveled up to the pert nipple waiting to be taken into his mouth. Every swipe of his tongue sent a spark straight to your sex and you couldn’t help but move your hips against him again. This time Arthur hadn’t stopped you, he groaned at the friction and quickly brought his hand down to your cunt. “Fuck,” he cursed, after he felt your slick. Leaning back on his knees, he moved to get between your legs but you stopped him.

 

“As much as I’d like you to put your money where your mouth is, I really want you to fuck me now.” 

 

With your cheeks red, eyes half lidded, and your bottom lip plump from his earlier assault, you didn’t have to ask twice. He let your hands hurry to his fly, and felt an instant relief from the restriction his pants grieved him. Then a fire stirred in him when one of your hands wrapped around him and gave him a stroke.

 

He was thick. Your fingers barely touched when wrapped around him but Arthur didn’t give you time to admire his cock before one of his hands went to the back of your head and brought your lips to his again. His other hand pushed his pants down just enough to grant him the movement he wanted and he didn’t wait to line himself up with your begging, swollen cunt.

 

Just the tip, and you sighed. A bit more, you whined, but when he pressed the last bit in full hilt you drawled, “Oh, Arthurrr,” and it was the most beautiful song you could sing for him. And you were rewarded with a lovely groan from him, though muffled, as his face was buried in your neck.

 

He set a steady pace right away, honestly surprised you didn't need time to adjust to his size. You didn’t need it, you were wet enough, and you felt a cool bead of precum before he entered you. Arthur did check on you by moving a pesky curl from your face and kissing you again. A few whimpers and moans were lost in the kiss and he decided he wouldn’t have any more of it. He wanted to hear you. So he took one of your legs and hitched it just a bit higher until, “Oh, fuck!” And that was all the approval he needed to start pounding into you. He felt a slight sting on his shoulders, your nails were leaving little crescents in his skin as you held on for the ride. He honestly loved it.

 

You were a whimpering, moaning, and begging mess. You heard yourself talking, but you had no idea if it was even intelligible, especially when you heard Arthur breathe a laugh into your ear. It didn’t matter, though, he kissed your face and told you he liked you like this. He sucked at your neck and told you he should have taken you long ago, and like some kind of incantation or chant he told you how good you felt.

 

You could tell in his voice he was close. That was fine because you were too. You spurred him on, your hands roaming to his ass and squeezing as if that was going to change how hard he was fucking you. That also didn’t stop you for begging him to keeping going because, oh, you were so close. You didn’t realize it but you were throbbing around his dick and it was taking everything in him to not come then and there. But your whines got higher and your pleads started to slur together and that’s when he gave you one hard thrust and you both tumbled over the edge. The moan that rumbled through his body was beautiful and the dazed look he gave you as he gave you a few more slow pumps as you came down...you could not put into words.    

 

Finally, Arthur had slid out of you, and joined you on the bedroll exhausted and panting. After he tucked himself back into his pants, he tucked an arm under your head and pulled you close. You looked at each other and smiled, but didn’t say anything. You curled up against his chest and felt a kiss on top of your head. The rhythmic pace of his breathing sent you quickly to sleep.

 

▪◊▪

 

That wasn’t your last throw of the night, however. You had woken up to find Arthur passionately giving your cunt broad swipes with his tongue. You were suddenly highly aware of his facial hair as he was doing this, it gave you a very _welcome_ and unique sensation between your thighs. He had brought you to come on his face twice like this, one immediately after the other.   

 

The next, and last of the night, was quite lewd. You both woke up for no real reason but ended up kissing each other lazily. That turned into you getting on top and riding him. His warm and calloused hands groped and spread your ass just the way you would fantasize back at camp. The breeze on your sex granted you with another welcome new pleasure and this time you could hear for yourself how wet you were. It took you a minute to realize Arthur was coating a finger with your slick to then slowly slide it into your ass. When you squeezed around his cock, he took one of your nipples into his mouth and called you a good girl. You made sure to turn him into a moaning mess this time, milking him after he came inside of you, and making sure your cunt was coated when you were finished.

 

By that time, you were both finally exhausted. Arthur sat up to find a rag to wipe you both down with. When he grabbed it, you finally noticed the fire outside the tent and a second bedroll was laid out next to yours. He must’ve done this before he woke you up the first time.

 

You also noticed Arthur’s eyes widen as he wiped you. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m gonna need another rag. I...made a bit of a mess of you.”

 

You giggled at that. “Made a mess of who exactly?” You teased.

 

Rolling his eyes playfully, he came up to kiss you. “My woman.”


	2. Wilderness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ask and you shall recipe

Things have been rather blissful since Arthur had confessed. The camp picked at him for the first few days and, to your astonishment, he hadn’t killed anyone over it--yet. Chances were most days, he paid them no mind and instead just found you to kiss you.

 

At first, you think he wanted to be more subtle when you two had returned to camp but, you weren’t having it. One day in particular, Arthur stopped to talk to Sean, albeit on his way to you, and took longer than you could stand. You sauntered over to him, when he saw you, he smiled. “Hey, sweetheart,” he began, however, you had no patience left for the pleasantries. You wrapped your fingers around his neckerchief and pulled him down into a kiss. Both of you were smiling against each other’s lips until your tongues slipped in to softly reintroduced themselves to each other. Strong hands eventually snaked around your waist to pull you closer.

 

Sean was watching you both with the utmost disgust, “I’m standin’ right ‘ere fer’ christsake’s. Get a room!”

 

One of Arthur’s hands roamed to your ass and palmed it through your dress, “Oh, trust and believe,” he gave you another kiss on your lips, “I’d love too,” he said to you, his voice hitting that deep baritone that had you biting your lip and pressing your thighs together. Was Clemons Cove always so hot? You might have mentioned it.

 

Since then, he always found you first in camp. As he did today. He found you sitting in your shared tent reading one of the books he brought back for you. “Darlin’,” he greeted, setting his pack down next to you, then joining you.

 

You were setting the book down in your lap when he leaned it to kiss your cheek. “Hi, Arthur,” you returned. “I was just thinking about you.”

 

He bent down to sit against the stagecoach wheel. After toeing off his boots, he sat his hat down next to him. “That so, huh?”

 

Your curls bounced when you nodded. One of his arms came around your shoulders and you leaned into his chest. Your fingers played with his shirt buttons, “Mm-hmm.”

 

He was watching your fingers, “and what were you thinking about, kitten?”

 

It’s not as if you were doing a great job at playing coy but it made you pout knowing he had already caught on. He only called you by that pet name when you were being intimate. And...that was the problem. That time on the peak was the last time you both…well, fucked. Just like a dream, it was heaven and all too quick. The tent you shared was open, not lending you either any chances to take each other how you’d like. If the whole camp had settled at night, you two would fool around. But, it could only ever be that. Twice, Arthur helped you to release with his fingers, and once you did the same for him with your hand. It was fun, but it wasn’t the same. Though, it was a huge turn on having him panting in your ear, telling you how good, or bad, you were.

 

“I was thinking that…,” you leaned up and gave him a kiss on his lips, lingering a bit. You could still taste some of his morning coffee on him, “I missed you…badly.”

 

When you moved away, he chased your lips, and a hand came to your cheek to hold you in place. Though, his lips didn’t stay there for very long, he kissed a trail to your cheek, then your jaw. You found your limbs crawling and clinging to him like vines. No matter what, he wasn’t ever close enough. “It’s driving me right mad not being able to properly fuck you into a whimpering mess again,” he mumbled, nuzzling your neck. You loved the way his facial hair felt on your skin.

 

This. You couldn’t take this any longer. “Get your boots on,” you began to stand up.

 

He nearly fell over, it didn’t dawn on him until you were standing how much he was really leaning into you. “Where’re we going?” He was confused but he obeyed.

 

“Anywhere. I don’t care. Hurry up.”

 

You heard his spurs jingle and him chuckling. “Alright, alright, I’m hurryin’.”

 

You yanked him up once he had both boots on and tugged him across camp. Very narrowly did he grab his hat and place it on his head. You were heading towards the woods, it got pretty thick further in from the looks of it. Once you couldn’t hear camp anymore, you pulled Arthur around a tree and you were both on each other in an instant. His mouth crashed onto yours and your limbs flew around him. Your arms around his neck and a leg hitched up around his waist. “Here, Arthur. I want you to take me right here.”

 

“I’ve got you, kitten, I’ve got you.” You don’t know when he started undoing his buckle, but you heard him fumbling with it. He kissed you again and felt his calloused hands on your hips. He turned you around and brought your skirts up. You weren’t wearing any panties. Of course you weren’t wearing any panties, he thought to himself. One of his hands was on your ass again, he gave one of your cheeks a swat, and he slid himself in in one fluid motion before you could properly reacted.

 

Both of you were moaning before he was even fully sheathed and you both were left panting when he was. Admittedly, your first time, you were a little intimidated by Arthur’s size but, when all was said and done, you craved that feeling of fullness you found only he could provide. Even now, before he moved in you, your knees felt like jelly.

 

Wet kisses were pressed to your back, and you let out a long drawled out whine as Arthur slowly dragged himself out of you. You could feel those lips curl into a small smile. If he weren’t an in-heat mess like you were himself he would have coaxed more of those noises out of you. Would have taken his time and teased you, until you begged for him to fuck you into this tree. For now, he’ll gladly take your pleading pussy, he’ll make sure there’s time for more another day. You were already throbbing around Arthur’s cock, it would be ungentlemanly to keep you waiting any longer.

 

His fingers tangled in your hair and balled into a fist jerking your head back. Without any warning, he slammed into your aching cunt, forcing a gasp to fill your lungs. He was relentless in his pace, slamming into you, stretching you, and filling you over and over. You could have sworn you could feel him in your stomach and it felt so good.

 

The sound of skin slapping skin filled the air, from his brutal pace, and the few spanks you got to your behind. “Is this what you wanted? Me rutting into that tight pussy of yours?”

 

You whined out an “mm-hmm.”

 

He slapped your ass again, “let me hear you, kitten.”

 

“Yes, Arthur,” tumbled out. “More,” you pleaded.

 

There was a chuckle in your ear, “More, huh?”

 

You nodded and the hand in your hair moved to wrap around your waist while his other hand snaked its way to the little bundle of nerves between your legs. Two of his fingers swirled little circles and if it weren’t for Arthur holding you across your chest, you would have surely been on the ground.

 

“Are ya’ getting close, sweetheart?” A kiss was pressed behind your ear.

 

You swallowed hard, “y-yes.” You weren’t sure how he could pound into you any harder but he did and he managed to hit somewhere new in you. It was deep. Heavens, he was so deep. His hips stuttered a bit letting you know he was close too. You let one of your hands join the one between your legs and you encouraged him as best you could. “I’m gonna—I-I’m—.” Words were not your friend in current standings but moans, and hums, and cries easily took their place until, “Arthur!” You saw stars then felt your eyes roll into the back of your head as he powered into you a few more times until he got his release.

 

The tree was an anchor for both of you until you came back down to Earth. There was no way you could go another round but you felt so empty when Arthur slid out of you. You turned and leaned your back against the tree. He was out of breath but he gave you a smile that you couldn’t help but return. “Hey, beautiful,” he said.

 

“Hello, handsome.” You brushed a hair out of your face.

 

Tucking his finger under your chin, he tilted your chin up to kiss you. It was so tender. You’ll never wrap your head around how he can go from being hungry and lust driven to sweet and careful. Really, he was always careful with you, he never hurt you or has tried anything you knew you didn’t enjoy. Pulling you from your thoughts he spoke, “I’m realizing somethin’.”

 

“Oh, yeah?” You watched him as his eyes flicked between your eyes and lips.

 

His thumb touched your bottom lip, “yeah...I’m realizin’ I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of kissing you.”

 

Heat rushed to your cheeks. “Well, I hope you don’t end up changing your mind any time soon.”

 

“Not a chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, these are fun! i think i'd like to try my hand at some requests if anyone is interested?


End file.
